


Tiny terror pack

by Kindred



Series: Jackson's baby mama [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kanima/werewolf Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Mpreg, Pups, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, mpreg stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: 4 years later...Jackson returns to Beacon Hills to protect the mother of his pups.





	Tiny terror pack

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished Dream, nightmare who cares what it calls but this came to me yesterday while I was at work.

4 years later…  
He was sat on the toilet and the test in his hand, who would have thought the pregnancy stick would work for men. Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the plus on the little white stick and let a small smile grace his face as he stood up, he left the bathroom and went to grab his mobile from the bed side table. He just had his phone in his hand when he heard the door bell “Come on.” He groaned, he wanted to text Derek about the exciting news, but he sighed and put the stick into his drawer and headed for the stairs. 

He slipped his phone into his pocket as he made it to the front door, picking up the toys that the triplets left on the stairs before one of them slips and break their next. He thought it might be Scott to talk about the Theo issue they were having. Since he came back he had been doing everything possible to drive a wedge between him and Derek and then pack. But when he opens the door he froze in shock and looked at the two wolves stood there. He dropped the boy in his arms as he stared at Jackson “Jackson? W-What are you doing here?” The wolf grinned as he walked passed Stiles before leaning down and kissing his cheeks.  
“Good to see you too.” He grinned as he walked into his house along with Ethan.  
“Jackson you can’t just walk into my house with Ethan!” He yelled after him. Stiles followed him into the kitchen and stood when Jackson was looking at a photo of Stiles, Derek, and the three pups. 

All were quiet as Jackson picked up the photo and looked down at the pups and he smiled, He seemed to have a far off look as he touched the image of the pups before he turned to look at Stiles who was leans against the counter. Stiles doesn’t look like he has changed much apart from his hair it was longer now and he could see a scar on his throat from where Derek had bitten him. Of course, he could see some bruises on him from Theo, that is why he comes back Scott asked for him help to protect Stiles and the pups, how could he say no. "How are the kids?" He asked as Stiles put the kettle on.  
"Kids?" Ethan chokes out, as he turns to face his body friend as Stiles narrows his eyes as he looked at the two wolves in his kitchen.  
"I told you I have three kids." Jackson raised an eye brow at him as his partner’s frowned deepened.  
"Yeah you did, but you didn't say it was with him?" He nods to Stiles,  
"Didn't I?"  
"You know you did." Ethan frowned; he looked back at Stiles who stood there with a raised eyebrow and the couple arguing.  
“What’s wrong with Stiles?” He asked, Ethan, rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
“Nothing is wrong with Stiles, it’s just…”  
“Wait? You didn’t realize that Stiles was the mother to my children when we met and I told you about my kids?” Ethan looked almost a shamed and turned his head away.  
"Any how Jackson…” He turned to look at Stiles “What are you doing in my kitchen?" He asked just as the kettle whistled.

 

Before Jackson could answer Stiles the front door open and three 4 year olds came running into the house and right into the kitchen, quickly followed by Derek. They ran passed Jackson and Ethan and stood in front of Stiles, he looked down at the slightly dirty kids. "Mama Papa took us to the park..."  
"...and we played on the tungle gym..."  
".... then we played with papa in his wolf." Stiles smiled down at them as he got onto his knee.  
"Sounds like you had a good day my cubs.” He kissed them on the forehead before looking up at Jackson and Ethan “I have a surprise for you there." Their eyes lit up like at Christmas seeing the pile of presents under the tree. Stiles was still smiling even tho his eyes showed he was worried.

He looked up at Derek who was a little shocked to see Jackson and Ethan in his home; Stiles knew he was going to send up on his back tonight. He sighed and then turned the cubs around and directed them to the men. Jackson stood there watching his Cubs and held his breath, he had only ever seen them a couple of time after they were born. "DADDY!" The triples yelled and ran to the man and jumped him. Jackson smiled and gathered them up in his arms as the pups nuzzled him and Stiles stood back up as Derek walked over to him and warped his arms around him.  
"You okay?" He asked his mate.  
"Would have been nice to know they were coming." He looked up at the wolf that raised an eyebrow at him  
"Scott must have called them," Derek whispered as Stiles huffed and made a note to himself to murder Scott.

 

Jackson smiled as he breathed in the scent of his pups, he could smell Derek on them, that did rile up his Kanima side a little but then he smelt his own scent the mixture of him and Stiles and it made him smile as he held them "Who’s that daddy?" The little girl asked she took after Jackson more than the boys did. Ethan looked like he was ready to run, Stiles couldn't blame him the pups ran as their own pack with Letty as the head of the tiny terror pack.…she will make a good alpha…he thought.  
"Well, you know how your mummy is married to your papa." They nodded in unison ... not creepy at all... "Well, your daddy is married to..."  
"Tata." Ethan said, “It’s Latin for daddy.” He told them "…and we aren't married..."  
"Yet." Jackson grinned at him, as Ethan raised an eye brow at him.  
“TATA!” The kids said together and leaped at Ethan, Stiles winced as the wolf was knocked onto his back as the pups sniffed him.  
“Alright you little monster off your Tata and go and get cleaned up before dinner, I do not want to see dirty paws at my table,” Stiles said and shooed them off Ethan, once they were off him and running up the stairs Stiles and Jackson help the wolf off the floor. “Sorry they do that with any new person, you lucky they didn’t bite you.”  
“They run as a pack,” Derek said with a grin.  
“Noted.” Ethan groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

They sat in the living room their cups of coffee sat on the table the pups down for their naps “Do you get the cards and the presents I send?” Jackson asked, awaken isn’t a strong enough word for this because Jackson knew Stiles will bite his head off any moment.  
“Yeah we do and any checks go into an account for the pups,” Stiles tells him, he feels Derek rub his thumb on Stiles' hip.  
“Good.” Jackson smiles and then he looks at the wall above the fire place and sees it littered with pack photos and there is even one of him with Stiles the day the pups were born. “Where did you get that?” He asked, he really didn’t remember that photo being taken.  
“Melissa took it.” Stiles said, “We don’t have many of you.” He told him, Jackson frowned and looked at him.  
“I don’t get it?” The whiskey eyed wolf sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
“Jackson you may have buggered off two days after the pups were born but that doesn’t mean I should ban you from their lives. They know who you are; they know what you look like and where you live.” Stiles told him,  
“Thank you.” He whispered  
“Now why are you here?” Derek asked him, as he sipped his coffee noticing that Stiles hasn’t taken a sip of his.  
“Scott asked us to come here; said Stiles and the pups were in trouble.” 

Jackson and Ethan left after evening tea saying they will talk more in the morning, Derek cleaned up while Stiles went for a shower his hand moved across his stomach to old scars and closed his eyes as he felt the slight curve of his stomach. Turning the shower off and steps out to dries himself off and to slip into one of Derek’s old shirt and his own PJ bottoms. “So the little monsters are in a deep sleep,” Derek says as he walks into the bed room.  
“Good after today’s excitement I didn’t think they would sleep.” He sighed as he sits on the bed. Derek walks over to the bed and crawls behind him and wraps his arms around him and pulls him back making Stiles grin and lets the wolf kiss his throat.

“I have something to show you.” He smiled softly, Derek growled softly into Stiles' throat and the young man leaned over and opens the draw “I was going to send you a photo but Jackson turned up.” He told him he pulled out the small white stick and held it up to him; Derek took it from him and looked down at it. Stiles watched him for a moment and saw that his face has lit up and a large smile formed on his face as he turned to look at Stiles.  
“You sure?” He asked, the young man nodded and then squealed as he was pulled onto his back as the wolf pulled the shirt up over Stiles' stomach and laid his head on the small bump.  
“I’m sure big guy.” He said as he watched Derek close his eyes and listen and then another smile grew on his face, as Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Think we can handle one more?” He asked, Derek, looked up at him and chuckled.  
“Don’t you mean 2 more?”


End file.
